


Суккуб

by Catwolf



Category: The Betrothed (2018)
Genre: Background Het, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Demons, Drama, F/M, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Hallucinations, Lawyers, Murder, Post-Canon, Schizophrenia, Succubi & Incubi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Эрик уверен, что в его невесту вселился демон…





	Суккуб

**Author's Note:**

> Адвокат Салли Белл взята из сериала «Закон и порядок».

Эрик чувствует, что с Софи что-то не так.  
Да, на первый взгляд она по-прежнему его милая нежная невеста. Та, в которую он влюбился и которую позвал замуж.  
Она заботится о нём. Волнуется, что он недосыпает, беспокоится, не вредят ли ему таблетки, которые рекламирует их фирма и которые он тоже начал недавно пить…  
Она ластится к нему, как и раньше. Садится на колени, целует, обнимает за шею.  
Зовёт в постель.  
Но он чувствует, что с ней что-то не так. Софи – не совсем та, что была прежде… не совсем та, кем выглядит.  
Она снится ему в образе суккуба. Развратной демонессы, перед которой не устоит ни один мужчина.  
И не только снится – является наяву.  
Она привиделась ему в старинном свадебном платье – и с ужасным лицом демонессы, – а потом принесла точно такое же платье и радостно сказала, что нашла его в комиссионном магазине…  
Софи говорит, что всему виной его таблетки. Но если это так – каким образом он мог увидеть в галлюцинации платье, которое она ему ещё не показала?  
Зачем она хотела быть на свадьбе в карнавальной маске? Нет, это не просто потому что ей хочется экстравагантности; всё гораздо глубже, гораздо сложнее…  
Гораздо страшнее.  
Её нынешнее лицо – тоже маска. Его нежной Софи больше нет; в неё вселилась демонесса.  
Эрик гонит от себя эти мысли. Может, Софи права и виноваты таблетки.  
А может, он просто сходит с ума.  
Это его Софи. Его любимая невеста. Она не виновата, что у него… что в последнее время он слишком много работал.  
Ничего. Джим заставил его уйти в отпуск на две недели. Скоро они с Софи поженятся.  
И галлюцинации тоже скоро прекратятся. Может, стоит обратиться к врачу. Да, наверное, так будет лучше.  
Эрик готовится к свадьбе с Софи. Он уговорил её не надевать на свадьбу маску – и даже понравившееся ей старинное платье.  
Но он так и не обращается к врачу – и не перестаёт пить разрекламированные таблетки.  
  


***

Софи выныривает из-под одеяла, проведя ладонями по его обнажённым ногам и груди, и слегка царапнув острыми ноготками, – и в горле Эрика застревает крик ужаса.  
Суккуб. Демонесса. То самое жуткое лицо, которое он уже несколько недель видит в кошмарах – во сне и наяву.  
– Ты сказал, никакой маски, – шипит чудовище и скалится в широкой ухмылке.  
Кажется, Эрик наконец кричит – но уши закладывает, и он не слышит собственного крика. Сбросив адскую тварь с кровати, он кидается на неё, хватает обеими руками за горло и начинает душить.  
Она не одолеет его. Не завладеет его душой. Никогда, никогда, никогда. Он не собирается ей этого позволить.  
Тварь тоже кричит. Пытается сопротивляться – но Эрик гораздо крупнее и сильнее.  
Что, гадина, не помогли тебе твои инфернальные силы?  
Наконец суккуб обмякает в его руках. Эрик бросает последний взгляд на лицо твари – и на этот раз слышит свой крик очень хорошо.  
Это была демонесса. Это была демонесса, демонесса, демонесса…  
Это была демонесса – когда он её душил. Он помнит эту жуткую рожу; не забудет никогда в жизни.  
Но сейчас на него снова смотрит лицо Софи. Приоткрытый в последнем крике рот, распухшая шея, на которой пальцы Эрика оставили сине-чёрные пятна, и широко распахнутые остекленевшие глаза, в которых навсегда застыло выражение всепоглощающего ужаса.  
Это была демонесса. Это была демонесса, он видел…  
Значит, он совершил доброе дело? Освободил свою любимую Софи – единственным способом, которым мог?  
Другого способа не было. Не было, не было, не могло быть…  
Эрик неподвижно сидит на полу, глядя на мёртвое лицо невесты. Скорую вызывать бессмысленно; слишком поздно.  
Всё бессмысленно.  
Софи мертва – но мёртв ли суккуб?  
Кто-то колотит в дверь. Что-то кричит – громко, но слов не разобрать.  
…Эрик отводит глаза от Софи только тогда, когда выбившие дверь полицейские заламывают ему руки за спину.  
  


***

Адвокат Салли Белл красива – холодноватой нордической красотой. Она ничем не напоминает Софи, и это хорошо.  
Она сказала, что он может называть её Салли.  
– Значит, вы видели демонессу? – она заглядывает Эрику в глаза, накрывает ладонями его руки, прикованные наручниками к столу. – Суккуба? Вы не хотели убить свою невесту?  
– Да, – хрипло отвечает Эрик. – Да.  
– Хорошо, Эрик.  
Похоже, Салли довольна – но он не знает, чем.  
  
– Мисс Белл, вы в своём репертуаре. Любите защищать мужчин, убивающих женщин?  
Мужской голос. Эрик не знает, чей. Кажется, этот мужчина представлялся ему, но он не помнит.  
Он помнит только три имени: своё, Софи и Салли Белл. Ах, да, ещё Джима; Джим нанял Салли.  
– Детектив, я настаиваю на психиатрической экспертизе, – это говорит Салли. – Мой клиент невиновен по причине невменяемости и нуждается в лечении.  
– Удобно быть психом, чёрт подери, – голос мужчины-детектива – злой, уставший и раздражённый; похоже, детектив злится на него, Эрика, но Эрик не знает, за что _(он ничего, ничего, ничего больше не знает)_. – Задушил невесту – и никакой смертной казни. Но, думаю, в этот раз вы выиграете дело, мисс Белл. Уверен, наш психиатр тоже сочтёт, что у этого парня уехала кукуха.  
– В таком случае, нам не о чем спорить, детектив, – Эрик не поднимает глаз от стола, но по голосу Салли чувствуется, что она улыбается. – На вашем месте я лучше занялась бы теми таблетками, которые мой клиент принимал последние недели.  
– Благодарю за совет касательно моей работы, мисс Белл.  
Эрик едва заметно расслабляет плечи. Салли хорошая. Она ему поможет.  
Она хорошая и красивая – но он всё равно боится лишний раз смотреть ей в лицо.  
…Боится увидеть вместо профессиональной улыбки жуткий оскал суккуба и понять, что демона убить невозможно.  
  
_Когда убиваешь того, в кого вселился суккуб, он просто вселяется в другое тело.  
И рано или поздно тот, кого он избрал, всё равно отдаст ему свою душу._


End file.
